Hamaguri's Legacy
by Aki no hikari
Summary: AU where it is not Iemitsu but Nana the one who descends from Giotto Vongola. The Vongola are desperate for an heir, but are they prepared for what they found? One-shot unlikely to ever be expanded. OOC!Badass!Nana, OOC!Tsuna. Minor character death.
1. Prologue

Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't stop hopping in my head, I don't really know if I'm ever continuing this, and my execution is lacking at best, but feel free to use it as a starting point or inspiration for your own fanfic if you want.

Warning: OOC!Nana, OOC!Tsuna, original characters abound.

Disclaimer: Not mine and not making any money out of it.

-/-/-/-/-

 **Prologue: Hamaguri's Legacy**

Nana was 7 the first time she woke up to the smell of smoke and saw fire covering her sheets.

A scream had brought her parents to the room and put them into action immediately.

"Kimiko! Take Nana quickly!" barked Ietsuna as he snatched up his trembling daughter and pushed her on his wife's arms.

Both women disappeared downstairs and Ietsuna turned to deal with the fire slowly eating through the bedding.

"It is that time then." He whispered as his hands filled with fire and he quickly and easily commanded the fire in her daughter's room to stand down and extinguish itself.

Meanwhile, Kimiko had taken her shaken daughter to the bathroom and making her seat in the counter, she carefully took off her crying Nana's clothes off. Only to stop when she saw nothing but unblemished skin.

She eyed the half burned clothes and then turned back to hug her daughter, blue flames gently dancing in her hands and easing Nana's fear.

"Does it hurt anywhere Nana?"

The girl shook her head and accepted her mother's hug, clinging tightly to her neck.

Her husband came into the bathroom with a change of clothes and she accepted it gratefully, helping her daughter change before Ietsuna took her and they went to the couple's bedroom, tonight Nana would sleep with them. Once the little girl had fallen asleep, Ietsuna looked at his wife with heavy eyes

"I think it's time." Said Ietsuna with a low voice, Kimiko pressed her lips before nodding sadly.

"Yes, but I had hoped…"

"I know my dear, so had I."

-/-/-/-

When Tsuna was 8 years old, his mother, Nana, took him on a trip to her parents' house, located in the countryside near Mount Fuji. It was the first time they were going to visit his grandparents instead of the other way around and Tsuna was excited, bouncing in his seat and plastering his face against the window, watching as old forests and tall mountains passed them by.

Nana watched him fondly and ran her fingers through his messy red-brown hair, smiling at her son's enthusiastic babbling. The smile fell from her face when she remembered why they were going to her parent's house now. Tsuna had just had an _incident_ while sleeping and was old enough to understand the meaning of discretion. So it was now time he learned of their heritage and the burden it represented. She sighed and looked out of the window, towards the far away mountains that were their destination, in the end, the children always paid for their parent's sins, she only hoped that the payment would skip Tsuna and his children, the same way it had skipped her father and herself.

When they got out of the station they were met by Nana's parents, her father was a tall, thin man with warm hazel eyes and messy grey hair, his name was Ietsuna and Nana was convinced that Tsunayoshi would end up looking exactly like him as he got older. Her mother, on the other hand, was a much smaller woman, thin and petite and most of her hair was still a deep, dark brown color, her name was Kimiko and her twinkling brown eyes made her look younger than she was.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" yelled Tsuna as he ran to his grandmother's expectant arms. She huffed a bit as he crashed into her and her husband had to steady her lest she fall.

"My, my, Tsunayoshi-kun, you've grown so much, you're almost as tall as Grandma now!" she said with amusement in her warm eyes.

"Nana! Let me help you with that" said Ietsuna as he reached to his daughter's bags and took a couple for himself.

"Thank you, father. You're looking well." commented Nana after hugging him softly.

"eh, can't complain, can't complain. Your worthless husband still not around eh?"

"Father!/Dear!" said both females while glaring at him, he simply let a deep booming laugh escape him and messed up Tsuna's hair.

"If he's not around to defend himself then he's fair game, isn't that true Tsunayoshi?" he asked his grandson as they started moving towards the car.

"y… yes?" answered the boy in confusion as he looked up to the adults around him, his grandfather seemed pleased by his answer, though his mother and grandmother looked more exasperated than anything.

After eating, unpacking and playing games with his grandparents Tsuna was soon deep asleep in his grandmother's lap and as she took him to his room, Nana and Ietsuna spoke quietly about the motive of the visit.

"He's so young, father"

"You were about his age when you were first brought into the fold, remember?" said the man as he patted her hand comfortingly.

"Still, he's just a little boy, he's so gentle hearted and gets scared so easily, I fear he might not take it well." She added while biting her lower lip.

"You're his mother and it's normal that you want to protect him. But Nana, you must let go at some point, he won't have you forever and he has to learn to fly on his own. By not allowing him the freedom to extend his wings, you're doing a disservice to him."

"What freedom, father? Hiding in fear of discovery is a burden, not freedom." She tightened her fists as she remembered the years she spent looking over her shoulders, the charred bodies of those who discovered things they shouldn't have, and having to leave everything behind whenever someone came close to find the truth.

She took a deep breath and remembered the lies that came from her lips every time her husband asked too many questions, the painful burns when she learnt to harness her heritage and the weight of history repeating itself resting on her shoulders.

"Even if we wanted to keep this from him, his blood has already shown true, the same way yours and mine did, it's true that he cannot escape our history. But with the right guidance, it shouldn't take over his life either."

If only he had known, fate is not a kind mistress and too long had the Hamaguris turned their backs to her.

-/-/-/-

"Tsunayoshi, would you like to hear a story?" asked Ietsuna as both sat on the back porch, enjoying the cool breeze coming down from the mountains. Ietsuna had an old looking scroll on his hands and Tsuna was peering at it from where he sat next to his grandfather. He couldn't read the kanji, but even he could appreciate the work put into making the words beautiful.

"Yes please, grandpa."

"Once upon a time, there was a man who wanted to change the world…"

-/-/-/-

 _Six years later…_

It was Wednesday and rain poured from the sky at a strong, steady pace. Ietsuna watched from the tea room as he waited for his wife to finish pouring. There was something fluttering just at the edge of his mind.

"Kimiko, why don't you go and stay with Nana for a while?" the woman stopped pouring the tea and looked up to her husband, old beyond his time and with eyes turned the color of sunset.

"Dear?"

"Guests will be arriving soon enough. I cannot run anymore my love, I'm too old, but you still have a lot to live and Nana will find a place for you to disappear to. She was always a reliable little girl." He said, heavy lidded eyes never moving from the blurry landscape beyond the room.

Kimiko sighed and shuffled softly until she was next to her husband, she rested her forehead on her husband's strong shoulder and took a shuddering breath.

"Dear, you're my Sky, and I am your Rain, without you I am but a puddle in the mud, please do not ask this of me." He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly, she squeezed back.

"Are you sure?"

"Did I not swear it? Did I not kneel with the others and tied my life to yours, my honor to your guidance? The others are gone, but I will not shame their memories by leaving you when you will need me the most." Ietsuna cracked a smile and nodded in her direction.

"I thank you, Kimiko, my Rain. Well, let's see about that tea and then prepare for our guests."

-/-/-/-

The phone call came unexpectedly that Wednesday evening, it had been raining for the whole afternoon, Tsuna and his friends were having a loud homework session in the boy's room while little Lambo and I-Pin were sitting in the kitchen with a couple coloring books.

Nana went to answer while smiling indulgently at the noise that was coming from upstairs, and to Lambo's and I-Pin fight for a specific color, it was nice to have the house so full of life.

"Good afternoon, this is Sawada."

"Nana."

"Ah, father, how are you?" He went straight to the point.

"I have sent the records to you, they should arrive tomorrow at the latest. Your mother has decided to stay with me." Nana laughed nervously and put a hand against the phone table to hold herself up. This wasn't happening, this _couldn't_ be happening.

"What do you mean father?" her voice was shaking and her eyesight was blurred with tears.

" _Guests_ will be coming soon, the day after tomorrow I believe. If you do not receive news by Friday at sunset then you should perhaps take a vacation with Tsunayoshi and the children." He whispered softly and Nana chocked back a sob as tears started to fall from her eyes. Another voice came from the phone then.

"Nana-chan, take care of Tsunayoshi, you have been a good daughter to us and you are a good mother to your son. Be proud of who you are Nana."

"Mother." Nana fell to her knees and covered her mouth as her mother and father said their goodbyes. Lambo and I-Pin had fallen silent and were looking at her with fear in their eyes. Her father returned to the phone.

"Take anything that might connect you to us and the things we send you. Be safe and tell Tsunayoshi that we are proud of him. You are now _**the**_ Hamaguri." The phone went dead then and Nana softly hung her phone before lifting herself up.

She sniffed and rubbed her tears away, when she opened her eyes, they were the color of sunset.

"Mama?" asked Lambo as he ambled to her and hugged her legs, I-Pin imitating him on the other side.

"I'm fine children, please return to your colors, I need to speak with your older brother." She smiled softly at them and then carefully extricated herself from their embrace.

The door to Tsuna's room opened and the three boys talking loudly quieted down before turning to see a very serious Nana standing there.

"Mom?" asked Tsuna with wide eyes as he saw the flames burning in her eyes.

"Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun, I'm sorry to kick you out, but Tsu-kun and I have things we need to do. If you could return to your homes now, I would appreciate it."

"That's fine Aunt Nana, it's getting late anyway." Said Hayato as he quickly picked up his things, Takeshi imitating him after giving Nana and then Tsuna a worried look.

As they were leaving the house Takeshi put a heavy hand on Tsuna's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Call if you need us." He said and gave Tsuna a meaningful look, Tsuna nodded and turned towards Hayato, who grabbed him by the nape and got closer.

"Anything, anything at all Tsuna." He said quietly before stepping back and opening his umbrella to follow Takeshi outside.

After they left, Tsuna gave his mother a look.

"What happened?"

"We might need to leave for a while, please prepare your suitcase the way I showed you and help out the children with theirs. Your grandparents…" she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes tightly. Tsuna quickly hugged her and she returned the hug as tight as she could. "Oh my sweet baby Tsuna."

Once his mother had calmed down once more she pushed him away a bit before pressing their foreheads together, her intense sunset colored eyes giving gravitas to her words.

"We will wait until sundown on Friday, if we get no news, we must leave immediately. Do you understand?" she asked intently and Tsuna nodded, his lips pressed on a firm line even as his eyes filled with tears. "Start packing, I need to make some calls."

-/-/-/-

The phone rang on the back of a half-empty bar, weekdays were slow days so the owner had no trouble going to the back to answer it.

"Himura" Said a red haired man, his hazel eyes glinting sharply in the low light.

"Mikoto, it's Nana, I need your strength." The man immediately straightened and his face became grim.

"When?"

"Friday."

"I'll be there."

-/-/-/-

A cellphone's ring filled a large, elegant office, and the blonde woman standing near the floor to ceiling window reached for her inside pocket, flipping the phone open and putting it in her ear, she waited for the other side to speak.

"…"

"Hello Anastasia." Anastasia's blue eyes narrowed at the voice.

"It is time then."

"Yes."

"I'll come."

"Thank you."

-/-/-/-

A phone rang insistently inside a middle-class suburban house, a bubbly middle-school girl ran from the kitchen while whipping her hands on her apron, answering with a smile on her face.

"Hi, this is Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Hello Kyoko-chan, is your father there?"

"Oh hi Aunty! Yes, give me a sec."

The girl's father was a tall, sleep-deprived man wearing a wrinkled doctor's coat.

"Hey Nana-chan, what can I do for you?"

"Lend me your fists my brother." His slouching posture immediately snapped to attention, his tired eyes sharpening with intent.

"You'll always have them sister of mine. When is it?"

"Friday."

"Got it. See ya."

-/-/-/-

The cellphone rang and rang inside a beach house in Okinawa, the owner too far away to hear it.

"Hi, Hi, this is Feng, I'm probably at the beach so if you want to leave the message I'll talk to you when I'm done, ta!"

"This is Nana, I have need of your talents my friend, please come, Friday."

-/-/-/-

A phone rang on a messy apartment filled with art supplies, the boy sulking in the kitchen ignored it as his beautiful and eccentric aunt went to answer it.

"Nana what happened?"

"Hello Helena, I'll know it Friday, I would prefer it if you were here."

"Anything for you… but Hayato will want to come too." Nana took a deep breath.

"Tsuna needs his friends." Added Helena.

"Yes… I guess he does."

"I'll fill him in."

"Please and thank you."

-/-/-/-

Timoteo, the ninth boss of the Vongola, rubbed his neck tiredly, they were landing in Japan. After so many years of searching, it appeared they had finally found them, Primo's bloodline. He could only hope that this time it was not a dead end, for the good of Vongola. There were no heirs left and this was but a flicker of a hope. But even a flicker was enough for a man starved of light.

He eyed his external advisor sitting on his right, Iemitsu had come to lend his weight to the new heir's claim, _if_ they were a suitable heir, and as a former Vanguard, he was sure to understand the difficulties this situation presented.

On Timoteo's left was what appeared to be a young child of maybe five years, but from his old eyes and elegant posture, it was obvious the child was more than he appeared. The child was Reborn, a superb hitman and an old friend and confidant, he was also a man who could sniff a lie like a bloodhound sniffed a fox. He had perfect Japanese but wouldn't lower himself to the role of a simple interpreter, still he came as a favor to Timoteo and the older man was glad for the hitman's assistance.

In front of Timoteo was the current leader of the Vanguard, Stella Azurra. The Vanguard were the task team charged with finding Primo's heirs, but what had been in the beginning a noble endeavor was, with time, turned into a dead-end job, suitable for those people who had displeased their superiors but couldn't be killed or kicked out of Vongola for one reason or another.

After the fiasco/stroke of good luck that was her predecessor's finding of Iemitsu, a strong, reliable Sky that sadly did not have a single drop of Vongola blood, if this turned out to be the true bloodline of Giotto Vongola, Stella Azurra would receive a hero's welcome to the family.

"What's the name of the place we are going to?" asked Iemitsu once they had landed and gotten into an armored car.

"Haven't you been reading the reports Iemitsu?" asked Stella while frowning heavily to her former subordinate. Iemitsu had the decency to blush.

"I was a bit too busy looking forward to visiting beautiful Nana and my little tuna-fish." He answered with a little laugh.

"After the meeting." Interrupted Timoteo.

"After the meeting, of course." Agreed Iemitsu with a bright smile.

It was a couple of hours of driving from the small countryside airport they had landed in, and they were spent making unrelated small talk, all the present knew how much depended on this meeting and they wouldn't risk jinxing it.

Their convoy stopped at a large traditional house, removed from its neighbours by the thick forest surrounding it.

"This is the kind of place one could retire to." commented Vongola Nono as he watched the house from his seat.

Coyote opened the door and helped his boss out.

"The Vanguard report no one on the vicinity but the man and his wife."

"Very well, Iemitsu, Stella, Reborn, Ganauche, with me, the rest of you secure the perimeter and keep alert, this might get ugly."

They approached the house and Nono pulled on the little string attached to the bell near the door. The clear ringing of the bell interrupted the otherwise silent atmosphere and the door slid open. A small woman with a practical cotton yukata opened the door.

"Be welcome, honored guests… Iemitsu!" she gasped, lifting a hand to her throat.

"Kimiko-san!" returned Iemitsu, his eyes widening as large as they would go.

Timoteo gave his advisor a withering look but the man only could shake his head, confused as to what was happening. The woman quickly composed herself, her face turning a blank mask.

"Well… this changes things, doesn't it? Please step inside, my husband is eager to speak with you."

"Kimiko-san…"

"Later child, Ietsuna would like to have words."

She guided them through the maze-like hallways until they reached a rice paper sliding door.

"Dear, the honored guests have arrived, as well as a surprise one." She announced before sliding the door and stepped aside to allow Nono and his companions enter.

Timoteo studied the older man that was waiting for them, sitting seiza over the tatami mats, and had to carefully keep his face from showing any emotion because he could swear the man was the very image of Vongola Primo as an older man.

Ietsuna's eyes went to Iemitsu and narrowed ever so slightly, making the younger man flinch and then give a nervous little laugh.

"Ietsuna-san…"

"Iemitsu, I would like to say I'm surprised, but I am not."

"You know each other then." Said Stella as she eyed her former subordinate and the man they had searched for years.

"Perhaps. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Satou Ietsuna, though I was once known as Mamoru Ietsuna. I hope that at the end of this meeting I can say it is a pleasure to have met you. Please take a seat." He offered and Timoteo nodded to his companions before he, Iemitsu, Stella and Reborn sat down, with Ganauche retiring to a corner of the room to observe.

"My name is Timoteo Vongola. I hope that we can have a peaceful meeting. Would it be rude of me to ask how it is that you know my advisor?" Ietsuna smirked ever so slightly.

"Why, he married my daughter." He had to stop himself from snickering when Timoteo, Stella and Reborn turned as one to glare in Ietmitsu's direction. "Do not be too harsh on him, they were young and in love and it will be impossible to say who lied to whom first." Timoteo turned back to Ietsuna and both men studied each other in silence, contemplating how that relationship could change the outcome of the meeting and trying to figure out what the other was like.

Ietsuna could see that Timoteo was worn, worn by bloodshed and a life too long in the shadows, and yet his flame remained strong and warm, but how long would he last?

Timoteo watched this sturdy man molded by a life on the run, his flame was bright and strong, stronger than his own, he didn't need to fight him to know that he would lose any flame to flame confrontation. Truly a man worthy of the Vongola name and blood, if only he would accept their family as his own, then Vongola would truly be saved.

Meanwhile Kimiko had been silently preparing the tea and poured for her husband and guests before shuffling to sit behind and to the right of Ietsuna. She saw Iemitsu's twitching form, Stella's frown, Reborn's blank face and Timoteo's grimness, softened by the pleading deep within his eyes.

"Do you know why I'm here, Satou-san?" Asked Timoteo as he took the tea poured by Kimiko-san.

"I have an idea."

"The Vongola need an heir, Satou-san. We believe you have the required bloodline… and now…" he threw Iemitsu a look. "… we know you have an heir yourself."

"Yes, yes, the Vongola needs us, but what do we care about the Vongola? We have a nice, quiet life here, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, away from the blood and carnage of the underworld. We do not need the Vongola." He answered in between sips of tea.

"We could protect you."

"From what? I am an old man retired from a boring job at an ordinary corporation, my wife and daughter are common housewives and my grandson is a middle school student who hasn't yet lived long enough to make himself enemies."

"But that's where you're mistaken. The Vongola aren't the only ones interested in your bloodline, there are many who would want to see any descendant of Giotto gone."

"We have survived so far haven't we?"

"But for how much longer? You know how we found you? We followed the tracks of the disposed assassins, so don't tell me that you haven't had your share of danger." Timoteo took a deep breath and forged on, he had not wanted to reveal the extent of his need, but Ietsuna's blank face was pushing him.

"We are _Family_ , _the blood of your blood_. Should you turn your back on us, we will fall. Do you not want to see Giotto's dream become true?"

"Funny you should say that, for it was our _family_ , _the blood of our blood_ who turned their back on _us_ first. _You_ were the ones that took Giotto's dream and _twisted_ it beyond recognition!" he hissed at them, his eyes turning a bright shade of orange as he tensed up. Timoteo and his escort tensed up as well, Ganauche and Reborn going for the weapons concealed in their clothes.

"Dear…" whispered Kimiko, reaching out and holding his hand, her bright blue flames engulfing Ietsuna's tightened fist.

"My apologies…" he said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, everyone in the room relaxed once more, though Nono was eyeing the blue flames thoughtfully. "I will not help Vongola, not as it is now. Moreover, I'm old and not up to this kind of excitement anymore. If you truly want the blood of Giotto to return, then you will have to accept Giotto's dream as well, with all that entails."

-/-/-/-

The house was packed with tense people that Friday, and Nana could only get her nerves settled by cooking tons of food for all of them.

When the phone rang late that afternoon Nana practically threw herself at it and listened in silence as her father's voice came through.

….

…

…

"I'm going to _kill him_." She hissed while tightening her white knuckled grip on the phone, her flames suddenly igniting in her hands and forehead. She was _furious_.

"Mom?"

"Not now sweetheart." She hung the phone, settled down her flames and started calling again.

"Hello, Tsuyoshi-san? Ah, sorry for the bother, but I have a bit of a family emergency to deal with and… no, no, we are all fine, thank you, but I would like to impose on you for a bit, do you think Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan, Tsu-kun and Hayato-kun can stay with you for the weekend?... aha… yes… I'm sure Takeshi-kun will be trilled. I thank you very much." She hung up and turned on Tsuna and Hayato's surprised faces.

"Your grandparents are fine for now, but they are coming this weekend… with company." She added with a small growl in the back of her throat. "So you will be going to Takeshi's for a bit, Hayato-kun, I will leave you in charge of Tsu-kun and the children's protection."

"Mom! What do you mean we're going to Takeshi's? If grandpa and grandma are in trouble then I will help."

"Absolutely not! You're too young Tsunayoshi!"

"I'm a Hamaguri too!" he snapped at her, his eyes flashing orange for a second.

"No talking back young man!" she snapped back and Tsuna flinched and looked to the floor with a pout. Nana sighed and reached for him, pulling him into a hug.

"You're still a child Tsu-kun, I am your mother and I still have the strength to shoulder the weight of our history." she whispered against his ear before kissing his cheek and pushing him softly away. She cradled his chin in her hands and bumped their foreheads together. "Don't rush into it my son, you will have plenty of time to carry it when I cannot do it anymore, ok?"

-/-/-/-

With Tsuna, Hayato and the children safely inside Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's walls Nana allowed herself to relax a bit and turned to her guardians.

"Come, we need to plan."

-/-/-/-

The house looked exactly how he had left it, then why did Iemitsu feel like he was in an unknown place?

The trip from the small country town his parents-in-law lived in, all the way to Namimori, had taken a plane and a couple of hours in car, all of which were passed in tense silence, any try by Iemitsu or Timoteo to spark conversation had been met by monosyllables and a stubborn tilt of the chin.

Stella had looked on with utter and complete disapproval in her face.

Reborn on the other hand, looked entirely too amused by the situation. Then again, he wasn't the one whose entire family was on the line.

Iemitsu sighed and got out of the car, only to stop short when he realized Nana's _creepy_ Chinese friend was leaning against the fence door, looking like she had been there the entire time. Her self-satisfied smirk gave him goosebumps all over his skin.

"My, my, if it isn't _Iemitsu-kun_ , what brings you to sunny Namimori?" she asked while giving him a too wide smile.

"Oh, Feng! How nice to see you! Are the others here too?" interrupted Kimiko as she walked forward to give the Chinese woman a brief hug.

"Mama Satou! Yep, _everyone_ is here! It's like a _family_ reunion!" she said brightly and looking more like she was an eager child than a thirty-year old woman. "Oh! Which reminds me, there were some early _guests_ , we had to deny them entrance you see, it is important to arrive on time." She added, waving her hand vaguely towards the right and when they all turned they saw three men with black suits, tied down and unconscious, propped against a lamp-post.

"Brow!" hissed Nono when he recognized the subordinates that had been sent ahead to scout the house. His guardian was quick to go and check on them, while Timoteo turned to the woman and _glared_ at her.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that, I swear they are mostly unharmed, a bruise here and there and a sweet little dream. No permanent damage at all." She answered with a sharp smile.

"Sir"

"Yes, I know Brouche." Answered Nono as his mist guardian eyed the young woman with distrust. Her smile sharpened in response.

"Feng stop blocking the way." Said a male voice and Feng turned to grin at the tall red haired man leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes Mikoto-kun! Please come in, and make yourselves comfortable!" she added as she opened the gate and bowed with a flourish.

Timoteo nodded to his guardians, Iemitsu and Reborn and ordered Stella to stay behind and watch the perimeter.

There was a heavy feeling inside the house, very different of the bright, happy atmosphere Iemitsu had come to associate with his family. Still, he was here on behalf of his _Family_ , thus he squared his shoulders and ignored the little tingle on the back of his head that warned him of the sheer hostility permeating the place.

The furniture of the living room had been rearranged, Nana was sitting on the heavy armchair that she had claimed was a family heirloom and Iemitsu startled when he saw her, heavy lidded, sunset colored eyes and grim expression. This was not _his_ Nana, the cheerful, warm woman he had vowed to share his life with. No, this was a cold, sharp stranger wearing Nana's face.

"Nana…" he breathed out, her eyes went to him, not a flicker of emotion on her face.

"Iemitsu." She greeted him calmly, coldly, he wanted to cry and go to hug her, but he knew his place right now, and it was next to the Ninth.

-/-/-/-

Timoteo wanted to curse himself, he had gone to Ietsuna with all his Will and teeth bared, but it wasn't Ietsuna the one he had to convince. The moment he entered the house he knew, _this_ was the battle that would decide Vongola's destiny.

He eyed the woman sitting regally on the armchair, so far away from the idea he had gotten from Iemitsu's descriptions. The power that settled over the room like thick syrup made it hard to focus, but he forced his Will to calm his thoughts, it wouldn't do to show weakness, not now.

"Please take a seat." Nana indicated the vacant couch before her and Timoteo nodded in thanks, his guardians and advisors fanning out behind him. Then Nana looked at her mother.

"Would you do the honours, mother?" she said, indicating the tea service already waiting on the coffee table.

"Of course, Hamaguri-sama." Said the woman, bowing respectfully and occupying her hands. Ietsuna bowed to his daughter as well before he sat on the couch half-way between the Vongola and the Sawada, this was not his battle to fight, not after passing the legacy onto Nana.

There was a heavy silence as they studied each other and their respective entourages. Timoteo's eyes scanned the room, cataloging the people that Nana had called to her side and wondering who they were and what they brought to this meeting.

The red haired man leaning against the wall, wearing a leather jacket and with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips was used to this kind of situation, his sharp eyes flickering around the room, cataloging everyone and everything, deciding whether someone was a threat or not with dutiful precision.

The chinese woman wearing the qipao was the one that greeted them and knocked his men unconscious, she was all dangerous beauty and there was a flicker of madness behind her eyes, she would be one they had to keep an eye on regardless of the outcome of this meeting.

On Nana's right side was a delicate woman, her features made more striking with her seriousness, she wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, she didn't seem much at first and Timoteo had been briefly inclined to disregard her, at least until one of his men made a discreet sign and her eyes zeroed on him, her fingers twitching as if reaching for a weapon.

The man on Nana's left was all boneless grace and relaxed confidence, wearing a doctor's coat, with his tired eyes, his hands on his pockets and his slouch, a lesser man would've dismissed him, but Timoteo was not just anyone and this man's easy stance was _too_ relaxed, _too_ careless, it had been calculated to made him look as harmless as possible.

The last woman on the line-up was dangerous without a doubt, he knew that the moment he had entered the room. For all that she was wearing a well-tailored suit and looked calm and collected, there was too much strength in her stance and too many scars on what little skin could be seen. She had given them a single look and immediately dismissed them as a threat, this one was the most dangerous of the lot.

There might only be five of them, but Timoteo knew a guardian when he saw them and these men and women had been drawn from all walks of life to the open arms of the Sky seating among them.

Their Sky, Nana, was sitting regally on a dark wood and faded red velvet armchair, with heavy-lidded, flame colored eyes and a calm expression that gave nothing away. She would not be pulling any punches and Timoteo knew he had his job cut for him.

"My name is Timoteo Vongola, Ninth head of the Vongola family. I thank you for meeting with us." His mother had always said that politeness could take you far and Timoteo would use any weapon on his arsenal if it would get him what he wanted. Nana raised a single eyebrow but then bowed her head in his direction.

"And I am Sawada Nanako, seventh keeper of the Hamaguri Legacy. What can I do for you today, Timoteo of the Vongola?"

-/-/-/-

" _I am the keeper of Giotto's legacy, I cannot in good conscience help the Vongola in the path they have taken."_

Stella frowned at the words she heard from the small microphone she had planted on Iemitsu. During the entire meeting her fingers had been hovering over her cellphone's keypad, at Nana's words she pressed send and then hid the phone away, even if the woman would not help them, they _would_ have a blood heir for their own. The boy was young, and he could be raised to stand for everything the Vongola stood for. She smiled to herself and waited for the meeting to end, the outcome unimportant now.

Or that's what she thought.

-/-/-/-

"Please reconsider, Nanako-san…" she shook her head at Timoteo's words.

"No. As it stands now if you take Giotto's legacy then Vongola _will_ be pulled apart. Do not ask again unless you are willing to pay the price for it." she frowned at them and as Timoteo opened his mouth to speak a cellphone rang on the room.

Nana's head snapped towards the woman on her right, who was already answering.

"Hayato-kun, what…" she trailed off and listened in silence, her eyes widening and then practically shoving the phone on Nana's ear.

"Mom…"

"Tsu-kun?"

"Mom come quick, Yamamoto-san… Yamamoto-san is wounded and oh, god there's so much blood…" he seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Tsu-kun, deep breaths! What happened?" after a few deep breaths he hiccupped and started to talk a bit more calmly.

"There were some men dressed in suits, they wanted to take me away, the shop is a mess and Yamamoto-san and Takeshi fought them and Hayato threw some bombs and I… I used _it_ … God, the _screams_ …"

"Stay were you are, I'm coming for you."

She hung the phone and the temperature in the room suddenly rose, a flame igniting in her forehead and her face turning completely expressionless.

"You come to _my house_ … lie to _my face_ … and try to _**take my** **son**_!" her hands burned with the Dying Will flame and she rose imperiously from her chair, her guardians changed immediately from their relaxed stances to tense bodies reaching for weapons and flames just about to burst. Timoteo's eyes widened and he quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"Please Nanako-san, whatever happened it was not…"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT HEAR YOU ANYMORE LIAR, BETRAYER, DESTROYER, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Timoteo had enough of the disrespect he had been shown since he arrived in Japan and so had his guardians.

"You will not speak to the Ninth like that! Who do you think you are?"

" _ **WHO AM I?**_ I AM HAMAGURI NANAKO! I AM THE KEEPER OF GIOTTO VONGOLA'S DREAM! I AM HIS HEIR BY BLOOD, _BY WILL_ AND **BY FLAME**! I WILL NOT SUFFER YOU TWO-FACED SCUM ANYMORE!" and then there was a _flame,_ hot, bright and _pure_ like Timoteo had never seen, rushing towards them.

Luckily he had his staff, disguised as a walking cane, and could quickly redirect the attack as he ordered his subordinates to fall back, they scrambled to obey even as they began shooting their guns and using their flames in the ways they knew best.

Of course, as Nana and her guardians had home advantage they were able to quickly push everyone out the house and into the street, where the cars that were parked there were quickly used as cover and just as quickly abandoned as they were steadily pushed back by flame, by weapons and illusions, until Timoteo ordered a retreat and they pretty much had to run away towards the back-up cars that their subordinates had parked much further away, quickly entering and driving away from that cluster fuck of a meeting.

Once they had gone, a heaving Nana collapsed to her knees, her body trembling with exertion, it had been years since the last time she had used her flame to such an extent and she was exhausted.

"I'll go get the children." Said Anastasia as she turned towards her miraculously intact SUV.

"No, no, I told Tsuna I would come for him."

"Sister you can barely stand, Rena-chan and I will go with Ana-san and bring them back." Said Tarou as he put a hand on her shoulder and sent a quick burst of sun flames into her. She reached for his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Bring them back to me." She whispered, her eyes full of tears. Tarou nodded with a vibrant smile and Nana sagged in relief. They would get them back, she knew they would.

-/-/-/-

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

"Mom!"

Two children and a young teenager threw themselves on Nana's arms and she hugged them as best she could, cooing and crying in relief at seeing them unharmed, scared, but unharmed.

She lifted her head to watch as a shivering Hayato clinging to Helena and Tarou and Anastasia were helping a limping Tsuyoshi into the house. Takeshi was hovering around him, a shinai held tightly in his hands. Nana rose up and after unloading her children onto her parents she walked towards the man and bowed deeply at him.

"Thank you Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san, for the safety of my children I will forever be in your debt. Ask anything of me and I will do everything in my power to fulfill it."

The man laughed quietly and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Now, now, don't be like that Nana-san, it was my pleasure. Though if you happened to have a soft bed I could nap in for a little while, I wouldn't say no." he added with a grimace of pain and she quickly told them to take him to her room.

Once Tsuyoshi was comfortable and left to nap, Takeshi was gently pushed into the huddle the other children had formed in the living room's slightly singed but still functional couch. Nana turned to Anastasia and gave her a look, the blonde woman nodded and disappeared. She had clean-up to do.

Nana sat on the coffee table and gathered a teary-eyed Lambo on her lap. Then she asked them what happened.

-/-/-/-

Being at Takesushi's was excruciating for Tsuna. He was nervous and kept glancing outside through the window and then to the phone, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. His anxiousness was extending to Hayato, who was closely attuned to his best-friend's feelings, and so the boy was pacing the living room while throwing worried looks in Tsuna's direction. The children seemed a bit subdued, though they still fought over the snacks Takeshi's father had given them. Meanwhile, Takeshi was looking at the tense atmosphere while biting his lips, unsure as to how to proceed.

To this scene entered Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, who simply huffed in amusement and threw some aprons to the nervous trio of teenagers.

"If you have time to worry then you have time to help out. The noon rush is about to begin."

Off they went, quickly serving tables, washing dishes and cleaning spills. By the time the rush hour ended they all fell on the sushi bar stools, groaning and whining. Tsuyoshi shook his head with amusement and ordered them to get cleaned up and check that the children hadn't been up to mischief.

As the boys trudged up the stairs that led to the living quarters, Tsuyoshi frowned thoughtfully. His hands followed with the dicing and slicing even as he was distracted by the half a dozen of customers that had come with the rush hour but hadn't left yet. They looked like normal people, but they didn't feel like normal people. While they had an aura of contained violence, they weren't actively hostile and thus, as much as he wanted to, Tsuyoshi couldn't chase them out. Maybe they were yakuza taking a rest? Still, better to be prepared.

"Takeshi!" he called upstairs and soon he was answered by the squeaking of the old steps, it was slight but still noticeable, he would need to up Takeshi's training after all.

"Yeah dad?"

"Can you bring me the shinai that hangs from the back wall?" he whispered quietly, letting the noise of the knife striking the cutting board cover his words. Takeshi's eyebrows rose to his hairline but he tightened his face in determination and nodded before leaving for the small dojo at the back of the house.

When Takeshi came back, he respectfully put the shinai within easy reach of Tsuyoshi and shouldered a second shinai to take with him, the older smile nodded proudly at him and Takeshi smiled as he blushed and disappeared upstairs.

It was another hour before all hell broke loose.

Tsuna and Tsuyoshi were the first to react, though for different reasons. For Tsuna, it was the little voice in the back of his head that made him snap towards the staircase and then quickly take the children and stuff them in a closet.

"Listen, some bad people are coming this way, so I need you two to stay here and be very, very quiet, your nii-san is going to take care of them ok?" the boy and girl pair nodded slowly as they held each other tightly.

Meanwhile Takeshi had palmed his shinai and Hayato had a few of his smaller bombs clenched tightly between his fingers. Tsuna jumped as a yelp followed by a gunshot was heard from downstairs and the three boys ran down, to a scene of carnage.

Tsuyoshi on the other hand, knew the exact moment when his "customers" let their relaxed façade fall and reached for Shigure Kintoki, only sparing a single thought to Takeshi and his friends and hoping they stayed upstairs.

When the first man made a sign with his head and two others went towards Tsuyoshi while another walked towards the staircase Tsuyoshi didn't hesitate to cover the distance with two quick strides and stopping his advance. He gripped his sword with a relaxed but ready grip and smiled sharply at the man he had cut off, feeling gratified when the young man gulped and took a step back.

"Anything I can help you with _okyaku-san_?"

The one that looked like the leader stepped forward, a gun held downwards.

"We don't have a quarrel with you old man, we will take the Sawada boy and then leave, no one needs to be hurt."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I must object, you see, I promised the boy's mother that he would be safe here, and I don't go back on my word." He raised his sword and with a movement almost too fast to track wood melted into steel and a long gash appeared on the closest man, who fell down with a gurgle while clutching his spilling organs.

The youngest kidnapper present yelped and Tsuyoshi had to fight the urge to sneer because seriously? They were sending these _greenhorns_ against him? Unfortunately that yelp was enough of a distraction that he wasn't fast enough to avoid the gunshot, which passed cleanly through his tight.

Years of living the hard life of an assassin had given Tsuyoshi enough pain tolerance that he ignored the wound in order to kill the greenhorn that yelped and avoid half a dozen more gunshots. He grimaced as he heard the quick stomps down the stairs and he cursed as his son and his friends stepped down.

"Dad!" Takeshi wasn't trained enough to actually kill a person, but he could definitely make them drop their weapon. Hayato quickly kicked it away even as he threw the bombs he was clutching at the closest enemy, whose eyes widened and had to quickly backtrack to avoid the explossions, though the concussive force was enough to make him fall down.

Meanwhile the leader seemed to recognize Tsuna and quickly directed his subordinates.

"Ignore them! Take Sawada!"

Had he known better, he would have kept quiet, but now that he had heard the man's words _all_ of Tsuna's ugly protective Sky instincts leapt forward, clearing his head and igniting a flame on his forehead and hands.

"You _dare_ attack my _friends_!" he snarled as he launched himself with a speed he did not have before, hands shining bright with righteous fury, the man couldn't shot Tsuna as he had been ordered to take him alive, and that hesitation was his undoing, with a quick series of palm strikes, Tsuna's flames greedily ate through the man's clothes and skin, his screams of pain distracting his comrades, who fell to Tsuyoshi's blade like trees to a lumberman's axe.

All in all the fight lasted barely a couple of minutes, but there were seven bodies, the restaurant was half destroyed and Tsuyoshi was breathing heavily, blood gushing out of a dozen wounds he had acquired in the bout, mostly from being too distracted keeping an eye on the boys.

"Oh… oh god…" said Tsuna as he stared at the bodies, his eyes watering from the smell of burned flesh that was thick inside the restaurant.

"Well then…" said Tsuyoshi as he allowed Shigure Kintoki to vanish into a normal shinai and fell heavily in one of the few non-damaged chairs. "Takeshi open the windows. Tsuna call for back-up, Hayato, go see if the children are ok." He ordered calmly and nodded as they hurried to obey his orders. Then he looked around, to the mess of blood, flesh and scorch marks.

"What a mess…" he muttered to himself.

-/-/-/-

Timoteo was feeling all of his 70 years, seating on the couch and resting his forehead against his intertwined fingers. He could feel Iemitsu's restless energy as he paced the hotel room they were using as command center and his guardians' tenseness wouldn't leave for a while. Reborn was sitting at a side table, methodically cleaning and assembling one of his many rifles, his expression unreadable as usual. Stella kept looking around with wide eyes, she seemed nervous, though that was to be expected, she had probably never seen the rage of a Sky up close and personal.

There was a knock on the door and many in the room flinched or tensed up. Timoteo gave Ganauche a sign and the younger man went to open the door.

"The fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Move scum." Snapped a female voice and the people on the room quickly reached for their weapons as Ganauche came flying into the room, slamming his back against a wall and looking a bit dazed.

It was Nana's blonde guardian, entering like she owned the place, her high heels clicking against the wooden floors, she eyed them with disinterest and tugged the large trash bag she was carrying forward until it sat in the middle of the room. She got a long cigar and lit it, giving a few puffs before speaking.

"You weren't very smart sending _these_ against an assassin with a kill count on the triple digits." She puffed at her cigar. "The rest is outside." She turned and walked away, closing the door with a gentle click.

Timoteo swallowed and stared at the bag in trepidation. He was saved from giving the order to open the bag when Reborn jumped from his chair and walked to the bag, opening it and wrinkling his nose at the heavy coppery smell that came from it.

"Wounds made with a cutting edge, most likely a sword. There's also signs of large burns." He said before stepping back and going to the door. "Timoteo" he called and the Ninth stood up, going to see what his friend wanted.

His face hardened as he saw the dozen guards that had been outside all bloodied and unconscious and half a dozen of trash bags sitting harmlessly in front of the door. He sighed and pinched his nose.

Seven bags all in all, each bearing a body cut into pieces by a very sharp tool, a sword said Reborn, and each of them bearing an emblem on the left lapel of their suit. The moment he saw it Nono felt his stomach drop, but he hardened his resolve and with a nod to Coyote and the recovered Ganauche, Stella Azurra was quickly subdued and taken away for questioning.

-/-/-/-

 _Six months later…_

Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were laughing and rough housing a bit as they walked back home, the first few weeks after the kidnapping attempt had been tense, but after a while the vigilance was relaxed and Nana entrusted her son to the boys she knew would one day swear themselves to Tsuna's Will.

When they turned the corner, they immediately stopped their games and tensed as they sized up the blonde man leaning against a wall. His sad eyes looking longingly in their direction, or more specifically, in Tsuna's direction.

Hayato and Takeshi immediately put themselves in between the man and Tsuna, Hayato with a handful of dynamite and Takeshi with a grip on the shinai that was Shigure Gintoki's hidden form.

Tsuna tightened his grip on his bag, he didn't want to fight him, not _his father_.

Iemitsu slowly lifted his palms up to show he was unarmed.

"I just want to talk." He said slowly but surely. Takeshi and Hayato didn't move from where they were and Tsuna sighed and nodded to himself.

"Hayato, Takeshi, please stand down."

"You can't possibly…"

"No way! If he…"

"Guys!" he interrupted them and gave them a harsh look. "I want to hear what he has to say." He explained and both boys gave each other a look before slowly putting their weapons away. Tsuna nodded and patted them both on the shoulder. "Watch my back." He whispered as he left them and walked towards his father.

"Come, I know a place where we can talk." He said to Iemitsu and started walking away. Iemitsu silently followed his son, his lips twitching when he saw he was being surrounded by his son's friends, they were _boys_ still, but they had their heart in the right place.

They walked for several minutes before reaching a more industrial area and finally stopping in front of an abandoned construction project. Tsuna and his friends easily climbed over the fence and Iemitsu couldn't help the small chuckle. Turns out his son and his friends were little vandals, who could would have thought? He himself easily followed them and jumped to the other side receiving a nod of approval from his son and speculative looks from his friends.

Tsuna turned and walked deeper into the property, Iemitsu looked around and was privately impressed, it was away from the residential areas so witnesses wouldn't be much of a concern and there were still a lot of construction materials and mounds of debris that could be used for cover should it be needed. It was a good place to hold a meeting that could turn badly. It hurt a little that his son would bring him to such a place but it also made him proud.

Tsuna stopped next to a large concrete pipe and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. He was flanked by his friends and Iemitsu could swear he was being stared down by Primo himself and his guardians, the resemblance was truly uncanny.

"Talk." Iemitsu nodded and sat down on a nearby workbench, trying to make himself as unthreatening as possible.

"Did your mother tell you why we came here six months ago?" he hoped she had, otherwise this would take even longer, Tsuna nodded.

"She told me some things, that the Vongola are in need of an heir and that you wanted us to do it, that you tried to kidnap me." Iemitsu frowned heavily and shook his head.

"It wasn't Vongola. There was a… dissenting faction within the Vongola. Vongola was willing to negotiate with your mother and yourself as you got older, but the others were under the impression that they could take you and raise you as part of Vongola. They have been _culled_ and are no longer a concern." The friends looked dubious at his words, but he saw his son's tense shoulders relax a tiny bit. _He,_ at least, was willing to believe him.

"I am… not quite Vongola myself. I work as the External Advisor." He saw that the title didn't ring any bells and proceeded to explain. "I am not a part of the family and, in most circumstances, I don't answer to the Ninth. My job is to provide an outside perspective, to look _into_ the Vongola and see the things they _can't_ or _won't_ see for themselves." An understanding look came to the grey-haired boy who leaned towards Tsuna and whispered in his ear. Tsuna nodded thoughtfully and regarded Iemitsu with a modicum of respect and Iemitsu was glad for that, they were _listening_.

"What you have to understand is… the Ninth is _old_. Old and set on his ways, and his closest advisors are all around his age as well, they value tradition and are proud of who they are and what they do. It is difficult to make them listen sometimes." He laughed ruefully and then he became serious once more. "I understand that the Hamaguri and the Vongola have held onto the bad blood for centuries, but it is time for a change… Hear me out!" he said, lifting a hand to stop them from interrupting. " _Please_." That seemed to do the trick and Tsuna and his friends settled down again.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath. "The Vongola _need_ an heir and the mafia… no, the entire world perhaps, _need_ the Vongola to keep functioning. I don't know what you have been told about the role the Vongola perform but it is not _all_ bad." He saw their skepticism but forged on.

"Yes, a lot of blood has been spilled by and for Vongola, yes, a lot of sins have been committed for the sake of Vongola, but not all the Vongola stand for is bad. Vongola is a… stabilizer of sorts. It is strong and large, the strongest and largest famiglia in the world. Entire wars have been stopped long before they started simply because Vongola chose, or didn't chose, a side. The smaller, younger families either look to Vongola for guidance or keep themselves out of Vongola's sight. The larger families know better than to step out of their places, lest the Vongola destroy them for risking the secrecy and stability of our world." He saw they were listening intently and kept going.

"In many occasions, especially during the reigns of the last three heads, the Vongola were the only thing keeping the darkness of the underworld from overflowing into the overworld. I _know_ that the Vongola have failed in keeping with the ideals of their founder, but they _are_ trying to redress their sins. Without an heir to continue the work, the Vongola will fall, and with them, a lot of bad will fall yes, but also a lot of good." He took a breath.

"Your mother threw a lot of big ideas the last time, about keeping Giotto's legacy and his dreams, but I think Giotto wouldn't have wanted his legacy to be just a bedtime story or a mere unrealized wish. Should you become the heir and later the head of Vongola, you would be in a position to do what _none_ of your ancestors could… you could make Giotto's dream a _reality_." He had run out of steam, but he could see that Tsuna had _listened_ and was thinking about his words.

"You have given me a lot to think about." He said after a few seconds in silence. "Could I have some time before answering?" Iemitsu nodded and got up from his seat.

"Take all the time you want, talk to your mother and your friends. This is not a decision that should be made lightly and without considering the consequences." He slowly reached in his pocket and got a card out. "Call me if you have questions or if you have reached your decision." Tsuna took the card, nodded at him and hid it inside his school bag.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He said after a few moments in silence.

"For now." Agreed Iemitsu, he wanted to see his son for a while longer, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome either. Tsuna nodded, licked his lips and looked like he was going to say something before pressing his lips and shaking his head slightly.

"Let's go." He said quietly to his friends and the three of them turned and left Iemitsu behind.

-/-/-/-

It was a week and Tsuna was lying in Takeshi's floor, hiding his face on a pillow and groaning in pain.

"Your training didn't went well?" asked Takeshi from where he was leaning against the windowsill, licorice candy hanging from his mouth. Hayato was seating in Takeshi's bed and chewing thoughtfully on another candy. Tsuna lifted his head and took a hard bite from his candy, chewing with a bit more force than necessary.

"It went well, if you count me crashing back first against a tree as _well_ " his friends both snickered a bit and Tsuna waved his candy around.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want you traitors. How did _your_ training go huh?" Takeshi grinned and Hayato blushed slightly, which already gave him an idea of what had happened.

"I finally got the fifth form to work flawlessly." Announced Takeshi with a wide grin and he and Tsuna turned to Hayato who looked away from them and mumbled low.

"Almost burned Aunt Rena's hair." His friends blinked a couple of times before falling into fits of laughter, making Hayato turn even redder and then fall on the bed, hiding his face on Takeshi's pillow.

"She's so going to get her revenge, I hope you're prepared." Said Tsuna with a snicker and it was Hayato's turn to groan.

They remained quiet for a few moments, silently munching on their candy and then Tsuna sighed.

"So, I've been thinking…" Both Hayato and Takeshi straightened out at his words, they knew what he had been _thinking_ about and hoped that he was closer to his answer.

"I need to talk to mom about this… _this_." He said with a sigh and turned around to look at the ceiling. "She's the _keeper_ so really she should be the one making the decision but…"

"I don't think that's true Tsuna." Interrupted Hayato and cleared his throat when his friends turned to him. "She already said no, and anyway, this is _your_ future isn't it? You're the one that will have to live with it… whatever _it_ is." Then he smiled encouragingly. "Whatever you choose, I will follow."

"So will I." added Takeshi with a wide grin and Tsuna huffed, lips twitching in amusement.

"Thanks guys."

-/-/-/-

"Mom, will you tell me more of Giotto's dream?" Nana stopped her movements for a second before continuing with her washing.

"I have already told you that story Tsuna."

"You told me the little kids' version of it. Mom, I am old enough to hear the truth now, especially after… _that._ " He said, swallowing as he remembered the smell of burning flesh and clothes. She sighed and cleaned her hands on her apron, she turned and regarded her son with old, tired eyes.

"You are right, you're not a child that can be contented with tales of superpowers, friendship and honor anymore. But are you sure you want to hear it? It is not a nice story." She was giving him one last chance to back up but Tsuna knew he wouldn't, he needed to hear this. He nodded seriously and Nana sat down in front of him.

"Very well, it all began with a boy struggling to survive…"

-/-/-/-

"Hello, Sawada speaking."

"Dad…"

"Tsuna! You called sooner than I expected! If you have a question, I'll be happy to help." He heard a deep sigh on the other side and then a long silence before his son spoke again.

"I'll do it. I'll become the Tenth Vongola."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AN: and that's all I have. I really don't think I'm continuing it, mostly because I really don't know how to go from here forwards, but next chapter are some of my notes about what are the differences between this AU and canon.


	2. Notes

Hamaguri means clam, so that's the name of Nana's clan, they have gone through many last names over the years, from the many times they have had to go to ground or simply because of marriage, since the bloodline goes from eldest to eldest and not just through the male line. There were a few female first-born, which helped a lot with their hiding, since the Vongola were looking for male heirs instead.

A little family tree in case you're interested:

 **Hamaguri Famiglia**

Ieyasu Hamaguri 1795 – 1870

Michiko Hamaguri 1835 – 1895(married Kenji Fujimoto)

Atsuko Fujimoto 1855 – 1905 (married Arata Ishikawa)

Toshiko Ishikawa 1878 – 1919 (married Ichirou Amano)

Yoshinobu Amano 1900 – 1982(changed his name to Yoshinobu Mamoru)

Ieyoshi Mamoru 1922- 1959

Ietsuna Mamoru 1944 – (changed his name to Ietsuna Satou)

Nanako Satou 1971 – (married Iemitsu Sawada)

Tsunayoshi Sawada 1992 -

Giotto's descendants never managed to get an entire contingent of guardians, Ietsuna had five, the only surviving one being his wife, who is his Rain guardian. Nana has five as well:

Gokudera Helena: 160 cm, 50 kg, silver hair, green eyes, middle/long range specialist, relies on speed, weapon: piano wire, flame: storm, currently working as an artist. (she's Lavina's twin sister, so she looks like her, but with a more absentminded-artist look to her, Hayato found out about her sometime during his stint as free-lance and she ended up adopting him, this is how he met Tsuna in this universe)

Himura Mikoto: 185 cm, 80 kg, red hair, hazel eyes, short range specialist, relies on strength, weapon: mace, flame: lightning, currently owns a small bar and works as the bartender from time to time. (he looks a bit like Suoh Mikoto from Project K)

Pavlova Anastasia: 175 cm, 70 kg, blonde hair, blue eyes, short/middle range specialist, relies on speed, weapon: throwing knifes and daggers, flame: cloud, currently CEO of a company. (looks a bit like Balalaika from Black Lagoon, only the burn scars are replaced by knife marks instead)

Lin FengHuang: 165 cm, 58 kg, black hair and black eyes, short range specialist, relies on secrecy, weapon: illusions and poisons, flame: mist, currently an actress. (looks a bit like Yuuko from XXXHolic)

Sasagawa Tarou: 190 cm, 72 kg, white hair and brown eyes, short range specialist, relies in endurance and strength, weapon: brass knuckles, flame: sun, currently a doctor (imagine an older fusion of Ryohei and Shamal and you'll have an idea of what he looks like, he's also very overworked so he always looks tired.)

So basically the Hamaguri's have the worse luck in the world and are always involved in some sort of life-or-death situation, the Vongola situation is just the latest one, but Nana had her own troubles when she was younger, which led to her meeting and gathering her guardians, though she never found a Rain of her own.

Nana meets Helena when she saves her from a gang that was trying to steal all of her things and kill her. Helena had ran away from home and was living out of charity and selling her art on the streets, Nana pretty much adopted her. But still, because Helena needed money she got into an underground fighting ring. Nana came to get her back and seeing the conditions of the people getting involved, she vowed to destroy it.

There she meets Anastasia Pavlova Russian-Japanese and current champion of the fighting ring, whose "manager" wants her to throw away a fight and Anastasia refuses, so they make her fight impossible odds until she's down and Nana saves her and nurses her back to health, Nana also trains with her and teaches her about flames, eventually Anastasia becomes a satellite in Nana's orbit.

There she also meets Sasagawa Tarou, a boy from a working family that gets into the fights to raise money for medical school. Nana also rescues him from certain death at one point.

Fenghuang Lin(not her real name) had been a child from a poor immigrant family with a lot of debts and no options, she had been sold by her family to be the "girlfriend" of one of the ring leaders, also saved by Nana from a fate worse than death.

There's also Himura Mikoto, who used to be a fighter but was taken in by one of the Yakuza running the ring and hired as a bouncer/bodyguard, Mikoto is a school dropout and he hates the fights but he feels he has no other choices. Nana gives him a choice.

Then the children:

I-pin was sent to murder Lin while the later was in Hong Kong making a nuisance of herself and her mist flames. Lin avoids the young assassin's best efforts and somehow she meets Fon and they strike a deal that Lin will take I-pin away from the Triad life. Of course, Lin is in no way qualified to take care of a small child so she sort of dumps I-pin on Nana, who has no trouble pretty much adopting the little girl, and so Tsuna gains his first little sibling.

Lambo on the other hand, was hired by a minor crime syndicate to murder Nana (probably for the collapse of the fighting ring, though there might be other reasons), or better said, they hired a Bovino-assassin, but because they were cheapskates, the Bovino sent their youngest, less experienced assassin, then again the Bovino probably thought Nana wasn't much of a threat. So after Lambo arrives Nana adopts him too and Tsuna gains a second sibling.

Also I-pin and Lambo are 7 years old, a little older than in canon.

As for Takeshi, everything was more or less like canon, with him trying to kill himself and Tsuna stopping him and they bonding over it, though maybe it happened a bit sooner, last year of elementary perhaps? Anyway, Tsuyoshi is glad to have Tsuna and Hayato around and see Takeshi be really happy for once. Of course when Tsuyoshi and Nana meet they immediately realize that the other is more dangerous that they appear at first glance so they are distantly polite at first, though one day when Takeshi was at Tsuna's he's targeted by his father's enemies, Nana makes quick work of them and Tsuyoshi is very grateful, eventually leading to the two of them becoming friends.

That's all I have for this AU, feel free to use as inspiration for your own fic but please send me a link I would like to read it :)


End file.
